Integrated voltage regulators (IVRs) may require both inductors and capacitors to properly carry out voltage regulation duties. Under the current state of the art, the inductors and capacitors of voltage regulators may compete for the same space of a package substrate. Consequently, it may be necessary to compromise on both the inductors and capacitors. For example, under the current state of the art, a footprint of the inductors may be reduced in an effort to make space available for the capacitors, while the number of capacitors may be limited to maintain sufficient space for the inductors. As a result of these compromises, IVR efficiency, reliability, or transient response may be impacted.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.